degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Katie-Adam Friendship
The friendship between Katie Matlin and Adam Torres, is also known as Kadam, '('Ka'''tie/'A'''dam'), or Adatie (Ad'am/K'atie). The friendship started when Adam started liking her in Now or Never, but she didn't feel the same. They remained friends, and Adam seemed fine when Katie pursued his older brother Drew Torres. Friendship History Season 11 In U Don’t Know (1) Adam and Dave have Katie on Degrassi Radio as a special guest. Katie talks about the prom fundraiser fashion show that is being held at Degrassi and invites Adam to join. Adam, who is convinced by Dave that Katie was flirting with him, approaches Katie - who was put in charge of the fundraiser due to Holly J.'s health problems - while she is setting up for the runway. Adam signs up for the fashion show and asks her if he can be her escort, and to his surprise, her answer is positive. Adam, who is not used to girls flirting with him, asks Katie if she knows that he is trans. After telling him she sees him as one of the guys, her answer remains positive. At the show, Katie and Adam are both very nervous, but once the show ends, they are relieved and decide to make plans for the following day. Adam, who finds himself in an unfamiliar territory, asks Marisol if she knows if Katie likes him, but to his dismay, she answers that with his current body, there isn't much of a chance that Katie is into him. In U Don't Know (2), Adam and Katie head off to the book signing and they discuss their dreams to be journalists when they're older. Adam enthusiastically suggests that they go to the same university. Adam tells Katie that he's having a good time and that he likes her and Katie says that she likes him too. He tells her that he's going to be making changes to his body soon. The next day, Adam goes over to Katie at her locker, telling her that he had fun going to the book signing the day before. He asks Katie if she wants to go see a movie with him on Friday. Katie tells him that he might have gotten the wrong idea and tells him that she doesn't like him romantically, leaving Adam flustered. In Dead and Gone (2), Adam arrives with Drew and Katie and he is there when Katie spots Bianca. Adam points out that Bianca's boyfriend still wants to kill Drew. Drew says he was there for both Adam and Katie and he wants to be there for Bianca too. Adam is one of the waiters at the prom. He is cleaning up Katie, Drew and Bianca's table. Adam gets shot by Vince, who shows up at the prom to get Bianca. Katie gives Adam first aid, as she has had classes. She is later seen at the hospital to visit Adam. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Bianca, Drew, and Adam are together in the parking lot, when Katie walks by and provokes Bianca. Trivia *Adam had a crush on Katie, but Katie was in a relationship with Adam's brother, Drew. *They are/were both friends with Clare Edwards and Mo Mashkour. *Katie and Adam became friends during a radio show. *They both had a spring fling- Adam with Missy Parker and Katie with Darrin Howe in Season 12. *Katie had a conflict with Adam's friends Bianca DeSousa, Imogen Moreno and Mike Dallas, and his ex-girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. *They both went to Las Vegas. *Adam was friends and bandmates with Katie's sister Maya. *Both are disliked by Luke Baker. *Katie is part of the reason Adam decided to start T. Gallery katie-and-adam-degrassi-characters-from-now-or-never-25163046-275-183.jpg 00132d.jpg Normal th s11e14 036.jpg Bianca,_Katie,_Eli_and_Adam_look_horrified.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions